Phantom Nightmare
by khrVariaLover
Summary: A one-shot Halloween event story when strange monsters manifests themselves in the Varia HQ late at night without warning. Expect to see some of my OCs in the story.


Many cheers of congratulations are given to the newlyweds as they cut across the crowd of friends, family, and co-workers. Squalo blushes from all of the attention as his new bride, Gwen, giggles at his embarrassment.

"We finally married," Gwen says brightly.

"VOI! This is so embarrassing, but... yeah, we finally did it," Squalo sighs, scratching his head.

Gwen smiles and says, "Yeah, we did. I love you, Squalo."

"Ngh... I love you too."

Squalo kisses Gwen, but when he pull back after kissing his new bride, Squalo gasps in surprise. The surrounding changed into a black scenery and what's worse is Gwen's cover in blood. She's smiling with cloe eyes, tilting her head slightly to the side, despite the fact blood is dripping from her mouth to her neck and exposed skin of the chest to the front of the wedding dress.

_Squ-kun... Squ-kun... I love you, Squ-kun... Please join me... IN DEATH!_

As soon as those last words were spoken, Gwen turn into a skeleton wearing the wedding dress as she swoop down at Squalo.

* * *

Squalo snap awake and bolt into a sitting position from the nightmare, cover in sweat.

"VOI! Shit..." Squalo pants heavily, putting his left hand on his face as his right arm rest on top of his blanket-covered knee. "It's that damn nightmare again."

Squalo looks at a pair of young twins sleeping soundlessly beside him before pulling the blanket off him as he gets off from his bed and heads for the kitchen. As soon as he reach the kitchen, Squalo grabs a shot glass from a cabinet and pulls a bottle of whiskey from a high self loaded with all kinds of alcohol lined up in an orderly fashion. Squalo fills the glass from the whiskey bottle and sits at the counter position in the middle of the kitchen.

"Dammit!" Squalo pounds the counter with his left fist in frustration, thinking back the nightmare that woke him from slumber.

As minutes passes by, scuffle noises is heard outside the kitchen. With his guard up immediately, Squalo wonders what idiot could be up and pouncing around the hallways in the middle of the night. Levi is off on a solo mission given by the Varia boss himself. Belphegor is grudgingly off babysitting Fran on his first mission. Lussuria is off doing who knows what. And Xanxus is being, well, the usual lazy ass boss that he is. Then again, he should be saying that to himself, an idiot awake in the middle of the night drinking alcohol.

"Oh. Konbanwa, Squ-kun. I was wondering why the kitchen lights were on," a tall beautiful slender-build blonde woman wearing spectacles says as she walks in.

Squalo sighs and says, "Konbanwa, Sera. I thought you were with that stupid boss, asleep."

I was, but I couldn't sleep. This baby of his growing inside of me won't stop kicking," Sera laughs and pats her overgrown belly as she giggles happily.

"Tche. Whatever," Squalo leans back on his chair in exhaustion.

"Couldn't sleep?" Sera asks, adjusting her spectacles a little.

Squalo looks at Sera and says, "Yeah. It's that same damn nightmare again. VOI! Why couldn't I save her?!"

Sera looks at Squalo sadly before breaking the silence, "There was no way you could have saved her. The tuberculosis would've killed her instead if she hadn't took that hit from that monster in order to save you. It's been over a ye–"

"Don't finish that sentence," Squalo glares at Sera threateningly.

Sera sighs before resigning herself back to her bedroom with Xanxus. Squalo stays where he is for another hour before draining his glass of whiskey. Suddenly, Squalo have his guard up again as he senses something lurking in some nearby unknown shadows. He can definitely sense this unknown is completely supernatual, something his long dead wife expertize on before her untimely death.

* * *

An eerie silence cuts through the whole Varia Headquarters. _Too eerie_. Squalo knows all too well this unnatural eerie silence is never a good sign. The last time Squalo have felt such uneasiness was right before Gwen died.

Silence... Silence... Then, deathly piercing shrieks echoes throughout the Headquarters. Squalo rush out of the kitchen to find himself in a hallway full of blood splatter everywhere he could see.

Horrified, Squalo remembers he left the twins, his own children he made with his dearly departed beloved, completely unguarded and vulnerable. Squalo sprints towards his room and bursts through the door to find the twins safe and sound... and standing a couple feet away from a bloody mutated unknown object.

"Daddy!" the twins shouts in relief, running towards Squalo.

"You're safe, brats," Squalo hugs the twins as soon as they were in arms' length.

"Yep!" says Gildarts, the younger twin of the two.

"We were able to kill that monster thing over there before you came bursting in the room," Lilith points at the mutated object.

"What the hell is that?"

"A demiunculus," Sera comes into the room with Xanxus behind her.

"VOI! A what?" Squalo, Gildarts, and Lilith says in synchrony.

"A demiunculus. Failed poltergeists with regrets that tries to cross into our plane of existence," Sera explains. "I thought they were just myths."

"VOI! It doesn't look like they're myths, aren't they, damn woman?! That thing could've killed my brats!" Squalo yells in frustration and stabs the overlarge meaty, bloody lump on the floor.

Xanxus punches Squalo across the room. "Fucking trash! Only I can talk to her that way! Quite your damn whining. We're leaving."

Xanxus turns around and leaves the room. Sera stares at Squalo for a moment, sadness shown in her eyes, before leaving after Xanxus. Squalo swaggers a bit and slams his fist on the floor while the twins watches him before giving him a hug. "Dammit, dammit!"

* * *

Every corridor they pass and every room, blood splatter on floors and walls as if they're in some kind of a zombie or any type of horror game. The night could not get any weirder as no bodies to be seen, no noises to be heard, not a single shred of movement visible. Just silence. Pure eerie silence to be heard.

"D-daddy... I'm scared," Lilith says in a trembling voice, tugging on Squalo's sleeve alongside her twin brother. "Where is everyone?"

"VOI! I don't know, brat. Something is obviously not right here."

"Yeah. I know. It's too quiet here." As soon as those words slips out of Sera's mouth, a horde of demiunculi suddenly appears ten meters and launches on the humans. Xanxus already loads his guns and starts shooting at the incoming demiunculi as Squalo slashes them to pieces while Sera casts alternatively offense and defense spells. The inexperienced twins couldn't do much like their famous parents, but cast simple spells or throws knives given to them by the prince himself as a birthday present at the demiunculi. Wave after wave, the demiunculi keeps appearing as the humans fight their way to the front doors.

"KASU GA! Annoying scums! Fucking die already!"

"VOI! Dammit, Sera! Can't you just rid of them with a spell or something all at once?!" Squalo shouts at Sera as he slice one demiunculus after another, guts flying and blood splaying all over the place.

"If I could, I would have! Gwen is the only one powerful enough to do so!" Sera shouts back. "This is endless! I can't keep this up forever! I don't have endless mana you know! Mou!"

Just if on cue, the rest of Varia comes bursting through the front door as soon as Squalo and the gang enters the main hallway. Already in battle mode, the Varia kills every last of the demiunculi they can see.

"Shishishishi~ It seems the Prince alone have save the day," Bel crackle in his usual smile.

"Bel-senpai. You didn't save the day alone," Fran says in his usual monotone voice with a blank face.

"Shishishishi~ Want the Prince to kill you right now, Fran?" Bel readies his knives.

"That's okay, Bel-senpai," Fran shrugs.

"Bossu! Are you alright, Bossu?!" Levi says, all panicky.

"Shut up, trash. We're fine."

"Mou~ What have you all gotten yourselves into tonight?" Lussuria says.

"Let's just say the supernatural attracts each other in the most unusual way," Sera explains warily.

Before the reunited Varia members can fully assets the situation they're in, the buillding rumbles as the scatter lumps of meat from the demiunculi starts to resonate and gather themselves up to form into a huge 25 meters-tall deformed monster. Before anyone can react to the new presence in front of them, the monster sweep them off their feet like they were ants before giving off a deathly roar.

"Shit. What is that thing?" Squalo spat out blood. "You alright, brats?"

"..." Lilith and Gildarts shakes their head slowly.

"Ngh. I wish I knew. Even in the magical world, nobody knows anything about the demiunculi," Sera says and pats her stomach, hopefully the baby is alright.

"The Prince is not amused." Bel pulls his most famous royal pout.

"Fucking scum. You'll pay!" Xanxus reaches for his guns and starts shooting at the monster like crazy. The monster roars angrily and swings down its arm towards Xanxus for a kill.

"BOSS!"

"XANXUS! NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Sera cries out as the monster gaves off another deathly roar.

* * *

Nothing. The monster stops mid-roar. No deathly crunching sound of broken bones and splatter meat that supposedly to come. No rumbling of the floor from the impact of the monster's arm connects its intended target. Sera looks up towards the monster and is completely startled as nobody expects to see the last thing you never thought you'll see. Standing, or rather, floating between the monster and Xanxus is a brunette woman in an eloquent figure like an angel's, holding the monster in place.

"I-it can't be... Gwen...?" Sera couldn't believe it. Not just her, but everyone in the main hallway is also in disbelief of who's in front of them.

"Perish to once you came. Never again cross the planes you never meant to be. Forever trapped in the betweens. Wondering for all eternity to come," Gwen chants the spell. The monster gives itself a final roar before ending up in a huge mass of explosion and sent to another plane of existence. "I'm sorry... minna... It's my fault that this happened..."

"Gwen... Why... why would you say that?! If you're able to take that form all this time, then why didn't you come back to us?! To our brats sooner?!" Squalo shouts angrily.

"You know the answer to that... I can't do that...At least not anytime soon... When I died... I felt a strong regret of not able to say goodbye to any of you. That's why the demiunculi formed themselves here. They're the manifestation of my regrets I left after my death." Gwen glides towards Squalo and kisses him lightly. "Gomen ne... Now, I can finally say goodbye to all of you properly..."

"Mom..." Lilith sobs alongside with Lussuria.

"Mommy..."Gildarts sniffs.

"Ngh... Gwen..." Sera wraps her arms around herself, digging her fingers into her arms in sadness.

"Oh, so that's loud-mouthed Commander's nonexistence wife," Fran says with a blank face.

"..." Xanxus looks away, Bel frowns in disappointment, and Levi holds back his tears.

Gwen smiles. "Don't worry... You all will see me again soon enough... In one form or another... Now it's time to finally move on..."

"! What do you mean by that?" Sera calls back.

"You'll see when the time comes... Someday... You will all understand..." Gwen's voice echoes as she fades away from existence. "I love you all... Take care of yourselves... And stay strong..."

"VOI! GWEN! GWEN!" Squalo tries to catch her fading form, to grab her once again, but fails.

_S__ayonara_... _Until we meet again_...

**-End-**

* * *

**Author's note: sorry if the ending sucks balls even though i know how to end this one-shot halloween story. Dx well, i do hope u enjoyed the story! it may not be creepy enough, but meh. u decide if it is.**


End file.
